


Summer Festival

by Yusa1101



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Fighting, hanamatsuri, just okikagu things, watching fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusa1101/pseuds/Yusa1101
Summary: Set during Episode 285, but instead of Kontae, we have Okikagu.Kagura lost Otae while she run around looking at the food stands. It seems as if she's not the only one though.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Summer Festival

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing summaries. but there you have it. It is based on ep 285. since both Yorozuya and Shinsengumi were there so i thought why not make them hang out together. 
> 
> also this has been in my folder for so long and finally i get to share it. so enjoyy

"Look! It's Master Roachief Black RX. So it's true that they actually protect the city from the shadows." Kagura excitedly pointed towards a man wearing a cockroach mask. 

"Kagura-chan, that's just a mask." Otae correct her while giggling at her antics. 

A summer festival was held in kabuki district. Both of them were spending time together roaming the stalls as they waited for the fireworks display to begin in 2 hours time. 

Kagura displayed a light pink yukata with sakura flowers imprinted on it. To top it off, she wore a twin tails and a flower hairclip which compliments her yukata. She was holding a candied apple that Otae bought for her. Otae wore a purple yukata with her usual ponytail in addition to a purple hairband. 

"Heh, that's boring." Kagura was a bit dissapointed about the masked man but her ocean blue eyes lit up when she saw a Takoyaki stand nearby. She munch on her candy apple before sprinting herself towards the stand. 

"Wait, Kagura-chan" Otae was flustered as Kagura quickly dissapeared from her sight. "This is bad. She didn't bring any money with her." She shakes her head. 

"How about I accompany you search for her?" The masked man spoke. 

"Is it okay? I don't want to ruin your night."

"No. It's okay. I was getting bored by myself anyway. Besides, I can't let a beautiful woman alone on her own"

Otae was a bit flustered by his comment and just laugh while offering a thank you. 

Even though she knew the identity of the man. She just go along with it, thinking that he might cheered up from his slump.

He didn't noticed before that she was actually watching him rage at couples due to her rejecting his offer on going to the festival together. 

XX

Kagura arrived shortly at the takoyaki stand before she realized that Otae was nowhere to be found. She looked aimlessly around for any signs of her but to no avail. She sulk, looking at the delicious takoyaki being cooked and she can't even have it. 

"Isn't that China?" A rather familiar voice rang through her ears. She turns around to see Sougo walking towards her, full dressed in his Shinsengumi uniform. 

"Hmm, you look more like a Japanese now" he spoke, referring to her yukata.

Kagura glared at him."So what about it? And what about you? Aren't you supposed to... I don't know...working?" 

"I am working. It's just that I want to make sure this takoyaki stall use real octopus or not."

"Hah, what excuse is that?"

Kagura tried to retort but she hungrily look at the takoyaki. Feeling her mouth watering, she back away to the nearest tree. She heavily sighed. "I guess I need to find Anego first."

She look back at the street with Sougo bringing two servings of takoyaki. Kagura looked at him curiously as he handed one to her. 

"What's this?"

"I thought you want it that bad. I can see you drooling all over."

To be honest, she was stunned by his gesture. He won't do something like this especially to someone like her, the one he usually pick a fight on. She wasn't convinced enough.

"What's the catch?"

Sougo pretended to think for a second,"the catch,huh."then he smirked."Accompany me. For the whole night."

"Hah, why would I do that? Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm bored, and besides I've already bought you food so why don't you return the favor."

She ponder about his offer. Thinking whether she should follow him or stick to find Otae. But then, Otae's probably enjoying her 'date' with that gorilla. Not like she don't know the person behind the mask. She probably can guess sadist's the one who put the mask on him. 

Well, why not? She's also bored.. Gin-chan's busy milking money from that gorilla anyway and Shinpachi with his siscon.. Ughh, she'd rather go spend time herself. Good thing the sadist came. As hard as she wants to believe it, Kagura glad he was there. 

"I'll go if you buy me some yakisoba, taiyaki, yakitori, okonomiyaki and for dessert, I want choco banana." She grinned at him while pointing towards the food stands. 

Sougo just sighed while scratching his head, a bit too late too regret huh? Well, it's not that he's actually suprised by her black hole of a stomach. Besides, he doesn't have anything better o do "Seriously, you pig!"

Kagura doesn't buy any of his insults and just quickly tugging his sleeves towards a yakisoba stand. Giving her best face, she tried persuading him. 

He snickered at the looks of her face, "ugly" but he did buy it for her. Except he won't give her that easily. Once he receive the food, he just lift the food high enough to unable her to reach it. Since she have a small figure, it was easy. 

"Hey, what are you doing, you sadist?"

"Well, don't you have to at least say thank you or something, China. This great police is kind enough to buy you food" Flashing his sadistic grin, Sougo just look at her annoyed face. He noticed her fist start lashing at him but he expertly dodged it. 

"That's not right, China. Do you want to waste the food?" Still provoking her but Kagura immediately let go of her fist. She look him straight in the eyes as a light blush start forming on her cheeks. "T.. Thank you, Sadist."

He blinked for a second, didn't expect her to give up so easily but whatever, he finally gave her the food and her eyes immediately lit up. As she gobbled the whole thing, she again pulling his hand towards the next stand. 

XX

After a few rounds of eating, they spend most of their times on the games. Who can catch the most number of goldfish? Who can score the highest in ring toss? Who can get the best items in the shooting games? Every single game stand they went turned into a competition which ended as a draw, mostly. Some of them were destroyed in the process from a sudden fist fight during the games. 

People now starts to gather at an open field for the firework display. Sougo and Kagura, finally tired from their fight sat down underneath a tree. Both of them were leaning against it as they watched people pulling out their cameras and some couples being lovey dovey in public. 

"It was fun." Kagura said trying to lift the awkward silence. 

"Yeah, although I bet I can win if you didn't destroy the store with that montrous strength of yours." 

"Hah, if you didn't admit that you lose, I won't have to try and beat you up."

Sougo retort, "do you even think you have a good chance of beating me?"

"Well, I-" her words were cut by the sudden explosion noise. Both of them shifted their gaze towards the sky as colourful fireworks decorated the night sky. 

"So beautiful." Kagura was in awed. It's the first time she ever watched firework displays since she first came here. Yes, She had been to the festival before but with the whole robot thing that's happening then, she didn't get the chance to watch it. 

"Yeah, it is."

The fact that she watched it with her rival kinda felt weird to her. It's suppose to be with the Yorozuya or maybe with someone more close to her. 

Is sadist close to her? She thought as she look up at the night sky, colored with beautiful fireworks 

The sound of fireworks roaring in their ears. Sougo felt the weight on his left shoulder, noticing that Kagura was resting her head against it. Weird is understandable in his mind for her to be so out of character. Her ocean blue eyes sparkle with each firework lit up in the sky. 

He just let her be as he also leans his head against hers. 

Sougo found himself reaching towards her hand. His hand on top of hers before slowly interlocking it. He can feel her tense up at the sudden touch before properly holding his hand. The sound of fireworks seemed endless but they can feel their heartbeats increasing rapidly on every passing minute. 

Watching the fireworks together, makes people wonder whether or not they're a couple. But for them, they're comfortable with the relationship they have now. They won't change it for anything else. And that's okay.

Besides, a temporary truce is fine every now and then.


End file.
